Shield or Death
by AeonLegacy
Summary: My OC, Micah Nightningale ends up in Silent Hill looking for his best friend who has been kidnapped. He denies anything from his nightmares as he walks the road of the abandoned town. Will Micah Save his friend or will they be consumed by the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Micah Nightingale, my OC, ends up in Silent Hill looking for his best friend who has been kidnapped. He denies anything from his nightmares as he walks the road of the abandoned town. Will Micah save his friend or will they be consumed by the truth?

I suck at summaries but I hope the story will make up for it. I own nothing of silent hill, rights go to team silent of Konami ( I think). May have references from game. Above all I own nothing but the OC's and fan-ish story: enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1:

My nightmares only seem to worsen since I had embarked on this journey to that town. That town, it always appears in my dreams, though it no longer looks like a resort. In my tireless dreams it looks like a hell waiting to destroy whomever is blind enough by fear to avoid it. The place is not the only thing that eludes me of sleep: four monster are before me. The first is a winged creature with feminine qualities with a head of a bull mixed with a goat, long horns and it's abdomen gone. The second appears to be a woman covered in putrid flesh, bounded by a metal frame with something resembling barbed wires? She looks as though she is screaming in pain and despair. The third and fourth are vivid though they may be as disturbing or much more unappealing than the first two.

"What are you?!" I cried at the demons who only gawk expressionless at me,( I would assume so if they showed any emotion at all.)

The demons remain still then they begin to twitch and thrash in place violently, then soon nothing. The four seemed to have vanished completely, in their place is a girl in a blue school uniform with her opaque hair tied back and her eyes seemed either lost in thought or blinded by something I couldn't see in her.

The girl looks up, trembling, then she begins to open her mouth to speak and all I could hear her say is, "wake up..."

- in reality-

"Wake up already!" a voice shouts loudly. The yell was so loud it could have awakened the dead, I thought I had gone deaf...

I woke up to the voice indolently, listening to the sound of rain drops splattering against whatever it was that kept me dry.

"Finally, I had been trying to wake you up since we arrived on the freeway miles back. You were sort of thrashing around in your sleep Micah." said the voice.

I turned my attention to the girl who spoke. She looked about sixteen years old with long blond hair with a white head band in her silky hair. Her grey mystical eyes trained on me with concern she didn't seem to care about her own safety while she drove without her belt. I could see her black long sleeve blouse is still neat without any lingering crease marks, even her lower body seemed free of restraint as well from how her blue jeans appeared the same as her top.

"Elena, what's the matter? Why were you trying to wake me up?" I asked my friend.

Elena tapps my forehead with her index finger, hard, and said,

" I want you to be honest with me nightingale; will going to that town really help you deal with your nightmares? I mean you know what happened to that place, I just don't want to be the last person to see you alive. So tell me are you really going?"

I stare into her eyes while she does the same, though I am unable to lie I spin a wild tale to throw her off.

" I think so, my psychiatrist recommended me to go. Though I tried to reject the idea Dr. Leer had been very adamant of his suggestion. So why go against a professional and heed his advice?" I say to Elena who seems to be thinking to either believe my story or not. Soon she speaks in a doubting tone,

" Well I hope that quack is helpful, he may have helped insane people and cured them I still think he's a fake. Hopefully your judgement is right about him."

We drive in semi silence along the lonely road, as far as Elena has noticed she had not seen another car nor soul during the trip. I listen patiently as Elena hums a soothing melody from a game she likes, all I know it is a spirit song sung by these two vampires who used to be one person but ends up splitting herself into two different entities. In about forty-five minutes to an hour we stop in the town of Brahams, a neighboring town near my destination. The inn willingly gives us a spare room key, thanks to Elena whose dad is a very renowned real estate agent and a professional piano player ( who the inn keeper admires for his music).

Once in the room Elena happily crashes onto the bed back first and lets out a long sigh of relief.

" Oh man you don't know how long I wanted to lay down! Driving for more than seven hours straight can really tighten your joints!"

" I would have been happy to drive in your place but since I don't get much needed sleep like you I didn't want to chance it and get us both into a car crash" I offered to Elena who only nods off to what I just said.

" It's alright, I'm happy to help my best friend. Seriously what would you do without me huh pretty boy?"

My face burned to that nickname,

" You promised you wouldn't call me that anymore. I don't like that nickname..."

Elena laughs,

" You don't like it because it's true!"

My face felt extremely hot now.

Silence filled the room now, why did she stop laughing I wondered.

" This isn't the time to laugh is it Micah...?" Elena asks.

I merely shake my head. I stretch out my arms and yawn, peering at the clock it is almost midnight.

" Try and get some sleep, you'll need it. Night Micah." With that Elena drifts to sleep.

As I stare off into the darkness all I could think about before I fell into my own sleep was that town and it's name:

" Silen Hill, I'm coming... You better be ready for my arrival..."

* * *

**Authors note**: hope this is okay, this is my first fanfiction. Criticism is accepted wether it be harsh or not I do appreciate it. If you wish you may leave a comment or review and tell me how I did or whatever. Next chapter will be updated soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Shield or Death, not sure how much chapters there will be but I hope this turns out okay. Enjoy.

* * *

The time that I have been given to rest sleep escapes me yet again. The four monsters are before me, now I am able to see what the third and fourth look like: the third monster towers about ten feet, with semi skeletonal features. It's flesh seemed it has been corroded since its arms are bony, same with its body some flesh had encased its ribs while the spine is exposed and the legs are almost fully bare of no flesh but bone alone. What frightened me with this creature was the face, it almost looked similar to someone but I do not know who. It looked like a girl with cracked pale skin and short black hair, I tried to look away but I was somehow mesmerized by fear and disgust. Now the fourth: A massive beast covered in gray rotting flesh held by chains and fleshy tubes, same as the second and third it almost appears semi human. It tries to free itself to no avail and as it stretched out the skin is pulled along with its efforts, I can setithe spine and organs beating faintly within it. For some reason it only shows the upper part of the body and I dared not to know where the rest is.

" Micah!" a terrified shriek cries my name.

I peer between the cresent shape moon the demons formed, I see the fiery red, orange glow of fire dancing destructively in place with the light creating a more menacing appearance for the monsters. A large emblem floats in place above the flames, a large ring with strange symbols then a smaller ring with a pryamid encasing more alien symbols and more surrounding the pyramid.

" Micah! Please help!" the voice cries out more urgent now.

The seal now holds a girl captive fully bare, revealing her body with the flames innocently licking at her smooth flesh.

I look at her face to see Elena! Her wrists and ankles are bounded by rusted shackles, the bounds seems to be digging into her skin for I could see crimson pooling from where she had been held down by.

" Elena! Hold on I'm coming! You freaks release her!" I roared at the demonic entities who stare at me with dead pale eyes.

My footsteps echo in the darknes as I try to reach Elena who becomes more and more distant the closer I approach, her shrieks and cries of pain also becomes more distant and faint. By the time I am within a few feet I reach to her trying to resist this feeling of pressure weighing on me, trying to suffocate me as the air in my lungs begin to fail. So close to touching her my hand only seems to graze her arm and suddenly she bursts open! Her flesh torn, burned away, her blood, skin and bone splatters on me with her heart, brain and organs ripped open spilling out from her abdomen. Pieces of her skull and spine lay scattered around me, hot tears well up and flow from my terrified and shocked eyes at to what just happened before me.

I dropped to my knees in horror, Elena had been brutally murdered before me and I don't know how she had been killed that way...

" No..." that is the only thought that passes through my head as I cry miserably in the mess of flesh and pool of scarlet, in the remains of my best friend.

" Sheild..." a low voice speaks to me through my despair.

I look up and and see the young girl from my other dream only she appears a few years older wearing a white long sleeve dress instead of her uniform, her black hair untied instead of being tied back. But her expression remained the same; scared, trembling and grim.

" who are you?" I asked to the girl.

She remains silent for a while then speaks softly:

" Come to my hometown... Everything you wish to know lies dormant there..." Then the girl disappears as suddenly as she came, almost like a light mist being blown away by the wind.

Soon the darkness disappears and I lay awake on the couch tears still streaming from my tired cerulean eyes. It is still dark but the bathroom light is on and I can see Elena resting peacefully on the bed. Terrified my nightmare will come true I silently walk over to Elena and lay with my back almost touching hers.

' All I want is the truth, but I don't want to lose Elena... I don't want to lose anyone else in my crisis... God! Please, please keep her safe from harm. Please at least keep her safe when I failed three years ago, please...' I thought to myself as I silently prayed.

Elena slowly stirs but remains alseep.

Before I return to the world of the damn I can only imagine what is waiting for me once I finally reach that town, and soon I will put an end to the shadows once and for all.

' Silent Hill, the place that connect me to my nightmares but to what and to what end? I just pray the truth is worth everything I had to endure...'

I look at the wall and see white ghostly writing, too tired to react I simply read,

_Soon Sheild, soon..._.

Then I once again close my eyes.

* * *

**Authors note**: well that took a while to type, hopefully the next chapter Micah actually goes to silent hill. May bring in familiar characters of the series ( though story may go in order from 1 to 4). I hope you guys like the story so far. Next chap. Coming soon( or sooner).


	3. Chapter 3

The next few hours felt long, my nightmares seem to worsen now I am so close to Silent Hill. I stir from my spot on the bed and it feels somehow vacant,

Where is Elena?

_Knock, knock, knock_

_Someone rapped the door three times and I walked over to the mahagony door, turning the silver handle with a click then it slowly creaked open._

_" Hello...?" I slowly ask as I opened the door wide enough to see everything through the frame. I look around to see no one, no other soul awake six in the morning._

_This was strange..._

_Closing the door and re-entering the room something grabs me from behind from the still ajar door. I try to break free by struggling, prying off who ever is grabbing me, shouting for help and kicking the door into them. But who ever this is has a very strong, firm grip it was hard to break free at all._

_" Let me go!" I commanded, this caused the person to pull me into the door and slam the back of my head into the wood which nearely breaks the door off it's hinges._

_" No, I will not let you go... If I did then I won't guarantee the safety of that woman you came with..." _

_My eyes widen in horror to this persons sinister voice, sounds like a snake hissing with a deep growling noise coming from beneath the earth almost to thunder. If what it says is true then I better listen, Elena's life could be on the line here not only mine._

_" Good lad, listen and listen closely... You seek the truth yet you always seem to hesitate, so I decided to take drastic measures. You denied my calling last night and you denied the very thing that beckons you to come. Now I shall ask you, will you come to the truth to save that poor girls life? Or will you once again hesitate and let your darkest fears consume her in slow, painful and bloody death? I had done you a favor with your petty expenses, in an hour you better be on your way to the town..."_

_The grip slowly loosens from my throat and shoulder, I gave a soft sigh of relief._

_" In case you forget within the hour..." _

_Time slowed down somehow, my senses weren't functioning properly for my hearing rung high pitched noises, I couldn't taste the bitter guilt in my throat, the ability to feel left me and my vision only showed me something red and thick flowing into the air in front of me glistening in the morning sunlight. Dropping to my knees I clutched my torso in pain from the stab wound i had been inflicted with. I feel for the wound but find nothing, not even a puncture! What the hell is going on?_

_" Better hurry, your hour began twelve minutes ago. Decide... It may be the only thing that can save your soul. Hehehehe..."_

' can't... Keep my... My eyes open... Must... Save... El- Ele-na...'

* * *

**Omni P.O.V:**

****The sound of an on coming red jeep approaches the lonely road leading to Silent Hill, the driver of the car watches the road while his blue eyes watches a police motorcycle speed right past his car. The man sighs deeply for he had become tired from driving, he and his daughter would of made it to the resort before nightfall if his jeep didn't have engine troubles. Continuing to drive the man looks to his right to see his daughter asleep in the front passenger seat with her coloring book open upon her small body. It seemed like a cold evening with thin fog sticking to the windshield, before their departure the man asked his daughter to bring a jacket but she didnt want to so instead she wore a light pink long sleeve jumper under her blue and white checkered dress with two cats on top. What he couldn't do was force her to wear shoes or warm pants, said they felt uncomfortable so he let her be weraring only her long white socks that reached below her knees with no shoes to protect her feet.

The man continues to drive half an hour later something catches his eye as he turns his head to the left for a better view: it was an abandoned motorcycle.

' Is that the same motorcycle that officer had been driving ahead of me?' the man thought still looking at the abandoned bike growing distant in his side view mirror. Lost in thought the driver doesn't know he is about to enter the town, when he finally turns his attention back to the road his daughter wakes up and sees someone walking on the road.

" DADDY!" she cries.

The man looks and sees a young girl in a blue uniform on the road, she stops with her hands sheilding her. In his effort to avoid her the man swerves his car to avoid the girl only to crash into another displaced vehicle, in result causes him to lose conscious from the crash.

* * *

Awakened by a sudden crash Micah jerks his head up but curls into a fettle position clutching his chest in pain, with or without a hole in his torso the pain became excrutiating.

' Damn it! What the hell happened to me?! I swear I saw blood flying from my chest, shouldn't I be dead?!' Micah had wondered as he tried to fight through the pain by standing, he fell several time but found his bearings as he gripped the metal side rail to pull himself to his feet. He looks around through his blurry eyes to see he is no longer in Brahams motel room but outside, the question is outside where?

" Cheryl!" a worried voice echos through the fog, it sounded close especially close since the sound of someone running on the pavement was indeed closebut now is slowly fading.

" Someone is here! I, agh!, need to catch up to them... Urg! Damn it, I need some questions answered."

Using the rail for support Micah limply moves to the sound of the rushing footsteps, then his senses returns. His sight returns so does his taste touch and his hearing became normal. Looking around the teen realizes something is falling from the dark sky, even in this fog he could see what it was falling.

" This can't be snow, it's too early for winter." Micah says aloud. A grey-ish white flake falls into his right palm, he touches it with his thumb and smears it on his hand. He had been right about it not being snow, it should of melted in his hand and the climate should have been chilling cold, the flake had been smeared grey to almost black and it smelled like smoke. One thought popped into to head upon the conclusion:

" How in the world can this place be raining ash from the sky?"

" Cheryl! Wait!" the voice calls again.

Remembering to follow the voice Micah staggers toward the voice, hoping to find his answers from whomever it is that is there with him in this ghost town.

Little do Micah and the other man know what awaits them in this forsakened town, what is waiting for them... In the depts of hell itself...

* * *

**Authors note**: this chapter seems longer, maybe it is. I can assume you all know who the three new characters are ( gave away Cheryl to early though but that does seem like how it went in the game.) Just hope this chapter was good and finally brought Micah to the town. Next chapter will be updated soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Micah finally entered silent hill, what does his dreams mean? What horror awaits there in that town? Let's see.

* * *

Sinse his awakening Micah had been relentlessly running to catch up to the person he heard the second he woke up. The pain in his chest kept stabbing his heart, felt like his ribs caved in, a gave laborious beating as he caught up to the sound of footsteps with his ragged and unstable breathing.

'Where on earth are they going? With a fog this dense you would be running into things in your way.' Micah thought to himself while he limped toward a small housing area with two rows of homes mirroring each other. The fog grew much thicker here, almost like it was the source of the fog, there was a loud banging sound that came from deep within the neighborhood. A sudden chill ran down Micah's spine as he heard tapping noises, something walking on the concrete that doesn't sound like it was standing up right.

'You fool, if you value your life then turn tail and run!' A voice shouted in the teens thoughts, one not his own. He tries to run but his body remained frozen place, besides where would he run to? Where could he hide? Being unfamiliar to someplace he would stand around until Elena got directions and follow her. But now that she isn't around to guide him and with no other soul around to ask he just stood dreadfully still in place.

'_Grrrrrr...' the sound_ of low growling emerged from the fog, a deep sense of despair could be heard from it.

Soon a small silloughette walked from the fog, drawing closer to Micah, he could see what this thing was as it walked closer on all fours.

A hairless, starved dog covered in decomposed brown flesh. It's maw was huge with sharp jagged canines, blood slowly dripping from its jaws. It began to sniff the air as though looking for prey, dead white grey eyes scanning its surroundings trying to pick up what it's sense of smell couldn't.

Micah now felt horrified than pain, his eyes and body trembling at the sight of a Groaner. The fear held him down like chains, immobilized upon seeing such a creature.

'Damn that things looks terribly hungry! If I don't move I'll probably be its next meal!' Fighting against his fear Micah tries his hardest to move into one of the nearby houses undetected and silently. He slowly moved his left foot to the house on the left but shards of broken glass next to him made a loud crunch noise, to his dread the groaner looked up to the sound and spotted Micah. It gave a loud vicious bark and pounded its way up to its next meal. Before he had a chance to react the groaner lept into the air and crashed right into the teen brining him down full force as he was slammed head first to the ground. The groaner, taking the advantage of its dazed prey, lunged and snapped at Micah's head. Recovering quickly he managed to hold the groaner my the mouth like a muzzle and tried to shove it away. The persistent demon broke free and managed to scratch Micah's fore arm with its dark talons, the smell of blood became intoxicating to the groaner which gave it much more power to feed.

The commotion had brought in a second groaner that came running full tilt, slamming its dense skull into the first Groaners rib. sending it off the teen. The two Groaners began to have an all out war between each other to see who gets to feast upon fresh meat, clawing at each others throats and biting deeply leaving both demon dogs bleeding profusely, and terribly weak.

Using this chance to run to the gate he can see much clearly and closely, he slowly stood and ran around the distracted beasts. Caring less about what happened and focusing more on getting behind the gate a third groaner appeared and chomped onto Micah's thigh, puncturing both the muscles and nearly touching bone.

"AAAAAGGGHHHH!" The bite was extremely powerful and painful that the pain in his chest paled in comparison to it. The third groaner pulled and the teen fell again. The first and second Groaners saw their companion had crippled their prey and began to stalk slowly towards them.

His cerulean eyes became wide with pain and horror, these monstrosities were about to maul him and devour him while alive. He had no chance against any of these things. Warm tears fell from his eyes, pain became written clearly on his face as the demon dogs drew nearer. Blood began to pulsate out of the wound the third dog had a deep grip on he couldn't break free let alone out run them. The blood loss made him feel very light headed, his senses began to fail and his mind remained blank. His only thought was Elena, all the happy memories they shared since they became friends in preschool. He kept thinking that she is alright , that she's home with her family laughing and living her life happily without her crying over him.

'Maybe it would have been best if I just never met her, she wouldn't have gotten caught up in all this... She'll be laughing and smiling just living a great life without me... Yeah... Maybe we didn't meet and she's living her life striving to become a nurse. Maybe that's the truth that I can cling onto...'

As the blood kept pooling out of the wound so did the life in Micah's eyes. His eyes began to appear vacant and his breathing became weak and shallow. The Groaners were closer now, watching their prey die. Slowly his eyes fluttered and he closed them, just before his life left his body that voice full of malice intent returned to say,

'Pathetic...'

Micahs eyes snapped open instantly, instead of faded blue they were deep gold. The pain from the wound faded as he rose to his feet, the third groaner surprised tries to pull him down but was torn off of its spot and was held tightly by the throat in the air. The other two Groaners react and charge. Micah began to transform as they approached him to aid their companion. A dark dense black fog swirled around his body, reshaping the teen without losing his hold of the groaner. Once the fog dissipated the teen had become an entirely different person.

His short brown hair became a bit spiky and changed to a deep auburn red color. His clothes were exchanged with a long sleeve red jacket with three loose silver buckles hanging from the shoulder down to the elbows, the jacket is white and black on the inside of the jacket so two of the material become two separate collars that complement the jacket. He wears a velvet black bandit glove around his left hand with a golden engraved bangle and a full set of silver armor adornes his entire right arm: reinforced silver gauntlets were encrusted with gold, reinforced steel molded elegantly on the forearms to the shoulder and a silver and gold shoulder pauldron rested over the shoulder with a leather brown strap ran across his chest to keep the pauldron in place without restricting his mobility. A black no sleeve top exposed his midriff and strong abdomens, his baggy black jeans were neatly stuffed into his silver greaves and black white steeled toe boots. His golden eyes became trained on the the groaner he held, completely ignoring the on coming two. The groaner whimpered and cried out in fear, soon Micah's free arm came up and put two fingers in from of the Groaners eyes. He flicked his fingers slightly upward and the Groaners decomposed head flew from its fleshy neck sputtering green blood and bone from the exposed area.

The other two halt in their tracks upon witnessing what they saw. Their companions body was dropped onto the ground with the head landing in front of the demons.

Turning his gaze to the others he snapped his fingers and his wound healed without any source of blood or being inflicted with a wound. He stares at the demons with his golden hard eyes, staring directly into their souls. Trembling in fear they monsters remain in place, their adversary is one to be feared.

Using his right hand to snap crackles of blue lightning bounced and flashed from his hand casting everything in a soft blue glow. Upon seeing the lightning the Groaners turned and ran, not allowing them time to escape Micah snaps again in the once predators direction and the force jolted out from his hand, catching the two in a burning grasp and killing them upon impact without the dogs giving a yelp of pain.

Still in his hypnotic state he continues to the gate and ventures through as the darkness swallows everything.

* * *

Once giving the fainted man room away from the alley he was found in Micah thought of fire and a large explosion filled the small alley way engulfing the mauled corpse strung into the fence by barbed wires and the group of a dozen or so demonic humanoid figures the size of children. Transformed Micah carried the man over his shoulder he walked out of the alleyway and back to the streets, he passed the decapitated groaner and the burnt charred ones the smell of burnt flesh still fresh in the air. Walking aimlessly in the dark, with nocturnal vision, Micah came upon a small defendable cafe and entered. It was vacant and safe as he barricaded the doors and windows he used his thoughts to create light then placed the man on a couch, feeling drained himself all he could do was lay on the other couch and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Finally uploaded next chapter, would have done so before but had a problem with uploading it, hopefully this was a good chapter, till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: looking over my book I see tons of flaws but hopefully I can bring it to life, improve it with some tweaks here and there. Enjoy.

* * *

Omni P.O.V:

'Two hours, how long can someone remain unconscious without medical attention? I mean honestly I'm a cop! I didn't have any medical training under my belt... The hospital route is blocked off by debris, but without any medical supplies let alone any training I can't do a thing for these two.'

Cybil Bennett thought to herself as she sat on a stool by the cash register, her handgun in her hand instead of in her leather holster. She checks on Harry and Micah every twenty minutes though she hopes they could tell her anything about Silent Hills situation. If they lived here they could fill her in with anything they knew.

Cybil reached for her walkie and pressed the button, held it down for a few seconds. Nothing but static emerged from the device, she sighed in defeate then sat around again in the boarded up Cafe 5to2.

* * *

Micahs thought:

While dreaming Micah had been conversing with the demonic voice, giving him demented and vague answers to anything he asks.

"What do you want?!" he shouts

"I want what I want, what else could I want?" the voice replies.

"Damn it! Tell me to my face you coward!" Micah demands with anger in his voice.

"Oh, did anger just rise in your voice? Hehehe! How cute, you are starting to act just like them, devil with an angels will." the voice taunts.

If Micah had confronted the person taunting him he would of smashed their head in with the butt of a sawed off shotgun or even a lead pipe would do. Though under normal conditions he would attack them but whoever this voice was could have more than one way to kill him without remorse.

"Enough puppet! You bore me, wake up and go slaughter something like you did with the Groaners and the Grey Children." The voice speaks in an alien dialect then a heavy wave of nausea overcomes Micah, his limbs and senses dulls then becomes numb. He tries to resist the urge to throw up but only suppresses to a dry heave once in a while, salivating from the pain.

* * *

Cybil had heard groaning and signs that someone was about to throw up, she turns to see Micah awakened slightly clenching his teeth tight, arms wrapped around his stomach and sitting up while bent over in pain in the booth she placed him inside to rest. She found some antibiotics in one of the cabinents and made some fresh water from the still functioning faucet. She returned to find him on his hands and knees heaving fluids and small pools of blood, it marveled her the other one didn't wake up considering how loud the young boy had been puking.

* * *

Rushing over while avoiding the mess she put her hand on Micah's chin, pulled it up then forced him to swallow the medicine and water so he wouldn't Gag or puke the medicine out. Though he didn't want it he forced himself to swallow the antibiotics along with the vomit that remained in his mouth, suddenly he felt a little better than before.

"Are you alright?" Cybil asks Micah in shock from seeing the young boy vomiting not only fluids but blood, she isn't sure if that's normal or not...

Micah nods then tries to stand but in vain again he falls forward from lack of oxygen in his brain. Cybil reacts quickly and catches him, she sits him up on the couch he laid on then took a seat across from him on the other side of the table.

'At least someone is awake. Let's see if he can tell me something.'

Without a second thought Cybil finally has someone to question rather than interrogate,

"Do you have any idea what has happened to the town?"

Micah looks at her with drowsy eyes then shakes his head.

Disappointed Cybil tries another approach,

"Have you seen anything unusual lately around town? Besides the fogg and snow?"

Micah then shakes his head with approval, to Cybils joy he knew something.

"Could you tell me you saw? Any information will help with my investigation. I mean you do live here right?"

Micahs senses returned but he shook his again before he spoke.

"No, I don't live here. I'm kind of a tourist, but I don't know how I ended up here though. Ow my head..."

"Easy, you were out for a few hours, so your only a tourist then huh? Well since your only visiting is there anything you saw that seemed out of place or out of the ordinary?"

Micah tries to remember but only recalls walking through a deserted road following hurried footsteps without seeing another soul anywhere and being attacked by a dog.

"Well while I was following someone's footsteps in the fog I didn't see another living soul around walking about. And I got attacked by a dog, a really strong one too. That's about it."

"Well, what about him? He came here with you, mr..."

"Nightingale, Micah Nightingale, nice to meet you officer. And no I came alone, I don't remember meeting that guy over there. Why?"

Confused Cybil began to explain the situation she found two in when she had a feeling something was approaching.

Micah listened intently to the officer hiding his confusion inside, once she was done it took a while for the teen to contemplate the information he had been told.

* * *

Cybils pov:

'_No one else around, a strange dog, and no memory of meeting that man that he helped. That is weird. Though that only gives me small intel of the town, maybe the other one might know.'_

* * *

_Cybil stares at the tables surface deep in thought wondering how she will ever find out why the town is abandoned when everything had been fine yesterday. The radio transmition from Toluca lake radio tower had told her everything has been going great, tourists groups have grown ten fold and townsfolk can't make demands which makes their businesses expand. Her friend who worked there, Claire Valentine, told her silent hill would never shut down... But now? Where did everyone go?_

* * *

A bell rung and Cybil snapped out of her trance, she looks to the cafe's entrance to see Micah about to leave her sight.

Unsure what to do or say she stands and calls out to the teen,

"Where do you think your going Micah? It's dangerous! I think you should stay here with this man until he wakes up"

Cybil only stares into the boys eyes as he did back, she searches his stoic face but his eyes there is something in there but she wasn't sure what it was. She could only guess that what she saw flash in those cerulean eyes was resolve, but resolve for what?

"Look officer, I need to go. I remember that I came here to save my friend, she is here somewhere and I need to look everywhere, to make sure she's alright. I would ask for your assistance but I won't let even you get put in harms way. I'll see you around." Cybil hears him say in a monotone voice. She watches him leave but she runs after him only stopping by the door. She shouts through the fog,

"My name is Cybil Bennett! And watch who your talking to! I'm an officer of the law and it is my duty to help civilians no matter what the situation may be! I'll help you find your friend I swear I'll make sure she's alright! Next time we meet you better be in one piece you hear me!"

Cybil watches Micah's sillouette vanish into the fog, hopefully he heard her calling out to him. She closes the door then watches over the other unconscience, waiting patiently before taking action.

* * *

Harry finally wakes up from his nightmare of seeing his daughter being harmed by the things that attacked and killed him! He shot straight up into a sitting position gasping for air, he looks around and sees a blond police woman with her arms folded across her chest. She looks at him and gives him a small grin.

* * *

Harry's pov:

I looked at the woman before me, clearly working for the police. I'm not at all sure what to say to her, all I could ask first was,

"Was I dreaming?"

The officer remains sitting in a chair across from me near the counter sitting crossed leg. She justs asks me,

"How do you feel?"

Honestly I feel terrible but I answer her question anyways,

"Like I've been run over by a truck, but I'm alright I guess."

No I feel worse than that but I suppose that's the only explanation I got.

The woman then replies in a relieved tone,

"Glad to hear it."

I was collecting my thoughts then the officer asks,

"Are you from around here? Why don't you tell me what happened?"

I stare at the woman and answer quickly,

"Wait a second, I'm just a tourist. I came here for a vacation, I just got here...I don't know what happened."

Now that I think about it when I arrived the place felt like a ghost town.

"I'd like to find out myself."

The officer looks and me and replies with an "Uh huh?" thoug it did seem like she was listening intently though.

Suddenly I realized Cheryl is still missing!

"Have you seen a little girl around here? Just turned seven last month? Short black hair? My daughter."

The officer shakes her head and my heart sinks,

"Sorry. The only person I've seen in this town is you, not to mention a boy about 15, short brown hair in a white jacket and dark grey pants. I assumed he was your son since I found the two of you together." the woman tells me.

'Theres someone else here too? Maybe he saw Cheryl!'

"Where is everybody?" I ask.

She only replies with a sad tone,

"I'd tell you if I knew believe me. But from what I can tell something bizzare is going on. That's all I know."

'So she doesn't know much then huh? How am I going to find Cheryl if I don't know what's going on with this town?'

"What's your name?" the woman asks.

I look at her and say,

"Harry... Harry Mason."

"Cybil Bennett. I'm a police officer from Brahms the next town over. The phones are dead and the radio too. I'm going back to call reinforcements."

'If she's going then I'm leaving too. I have to find Cheryl, no matter what it takes.'

As soon as I rose to my feet Cybil stops me in my tracks.

"Hold it! Where do you think your going?"

I turn to face her then I reply,

"My daughter, I gotta find her."

Cybil stands from her seat and cries,

"No way! It dangerous out there."

"If that's the case, I need to find her now! Cheryl's my little girl. I can't just leave her out there by herself."

"Have you got a gun?"

"Uhmm... No."

Cybil reaches for something on her side and shows me a gun! She puts it in my hand and says,

"Take this. And hope you don't have to use it. Now listen to me. Before you pull the trigger know who your shooting. And don't do it unless you have to. And don't go blasting me by mistake. Got it?"

I take the gun, for a pistol it feels heavy my easy to carry around though.

"Yeah. Thanks." after examining the gun I put it away in my pocket.

"You'd do best to stay nearby. I'll be back with help as quick as I can."

With that said she leaves.

'I can't stay here, I need to find my daughter. Is there anything I can take that's useful?'

Exploring the cafe I found two health drinks, a map of the towns residential area, a flashlight and a knife on the cafes counter. Strange Cybil left them here untouched. I equip the gun and walk to the door. Before I touch the glass of the door I hear static and ringing from a red pocket radio on the other side of the room, it's so loud it just annoys me. I just walk to radio to examin it. Just as I was about to grab it the window by the door shatters then something crashes in front of me. Whatever it was it looked like a mutated bird ready to kill.

"SCRREEEEECH!"

I cover my ears from the high pitched shrieking, I look up at the creature to see what it was about to do then all I saw was blood everywhere and the creature stretching out towards me.

* * *

A/N: yay I'm done! Took a while but it's done. I had to watch the cutscene with Harry and Cybil in the cafe but I managed to tweak it so they are aware another character is with them. Well review, or whatever if you want. Next chapter will be updated later.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Warning! I might get lazy with this chapter since I'm trying to keep up with my OCs story while maintaining Harry masons story as well from the original first game of silent hill. Enjoy chapter 6.

* * *

Micah gasped desperately for air as he sprinted through the deserted streets with three or more Groaners practically nipping at his heels, he would of lost them if he tended to his wounds though knew nothing about treating wounds let alone know where to look for a med-kit. He clutched his left shoulder with his right hand, blood trickling down his face and his limbs burning from all the running that never seemed to end. The sounds of thunder crashing against the cement made Micah feel more helpless and afraid of the horde, before the blood loss made him fully anemic and collapse he turned around the corner of the same street to find Alchemilla Hospital standing tall, the front door shone with light as if someone occupied the place.

'Please let me make it there!' Micah thought to himself.

He pushed himself harder to reach the hospital, the Groaners seem to be lacking speed compared to their preys determination. Closer he bursted through the wooden doors and locked it, just to be safe he pulled a waiting room couch from another room to block the doors and slumped on a couch a few doors down. He waited until the sounds of howling and scratched wood disappeared then began to rest peacefully. Wielding the katana he found in a convenient store a while ago and using his strangely abnormal nocturnal eyes Micah found the hospital very comforting.

'Might as well take this chance to rest.' In seconds he drifts to sleep.

* * *

Other pov:

'Strange... I could have sworn that I heard someone come in through the front door... Maybe it was little Ray being chased by the neighborhood pets again.'

I shined my light through all the rooms around the receptionists desk to find them vacant as usual. I came by a room third closest to the desk and heard a noise, a light breathing noise. I couldn't put my finger on it but if I were to guess the light sound sounded like snoring.

'I will not let these things haunt me another day!'

I clenched my pistol and breathed in deeply, letting out a slow breath I pushed myself into the room ready to fire at anything that came my way but nothing attacked me, not this time.

I searched the entire room then the light fell on a pair of sneakers hanging over the couch, the sneakers were connected to a pair of dark pants then a white jacket then to a person, a real person! I would of squealed in joy if I hadn't noticed the jacket being covered in blood.

"Oh no... Luckily I carry a small portable medical kit around."

Walking cautiously to the person I see their face clearly. Looks like a boy my age, his brown hair is damp with sweat, eyes looked weary and his breathing is barely stable more ragged actually. There is a tear on his left shoulder since that part of the jacket had been torn and shredded away, blood oozes out of the deep lacerations and I can make out the exposed muscules from the shredded area. I try my hardest to not look away in disgust and to find something to throw up in I pull out a needle and some titanium thread, alcohol, bandages, gauze and anesthetics, I need to clean this or it'll become infected.

Inhaled a deep and long breath I quickly injected the anesthetic into the boys shoulder then began to stitch the wound.

The blood glazed my hands while stitching the three tear marks each stitch becomes much more difficult than the last. I stop often to see if the boy wakes up or not but by looking at him and examining him closely he seems very tired and won't likely wake up during the process but I may be wrong. With two and three-fourth of the wound heal I just need to dab this with a cloth covered in alcohol then I'll dress it with bandages and gauze.

After a few minutes of stitching, dressing and tying the gauze together I simply pull a chair close to the couch and watch this guy, whoever he is, sleep. It is my duty as a nurse, trainee or not, to care for our patients while watching over them in case something happens.

'This is weird, if I were talking to someone they would of called me dense but, when did the couch suddenly appear like a king size bed? I thought it was just a normal couch families use to wait for the doctors or nurses to call them than to sleep here. Though it doesn't seem that bad, resting... Gosh how long has it been since I slept? Maybe I could rest my eyes a little then I'll find something around here for him.'

Sleep suddenly comes for me, rocking me gently in its warm embrace. My body moves on its own accord and I find myself lying beside my patient and I don't resist. I allow myself to succumb to sleep and I just drift off into dreamland.

* * *

Micahs pov:

I feel my eyes suddenly open but I don't want them to but they just open and I don't do a thing. I stare at the ceiling, remembering that I fell asleep in the hospital but something feels off. My shoulder should be throbbing by the time I woke up but I feel a faint ache instead and my arm to my shoulder feel covered and stiff.

'What happened while I was out? Why is my arm bandaged up, but who did it?'

I felt my hand graze something, something silky smooth. I look to my left to see someone laying beside me, a blond girl with shoulder length hair wearing a red sweater and a white nurses uniform underneath if I recognized the uniform correctly from my own visits to other hospitals. I lean over to see her face clearly, obviously asleep but not only that she looks my age. I wonder if she was alone this whole time...

'Did she help me? If she did then I owe her one. But now that I lost those demon dogs I can probably start looking for Elena, she could be anywhere.'

I tried to creep over the girl but with my arm in front of her putting little pressure I see her arms coil around mine, holding on for comfort. My face turned pink, I couldn't break free! She has a very firm grip, feels adamant to not let go!

I suddenly find myself lying back down with the girl still holding onto my arm, I remain still then the girl moves. She switches sides and I can see her face better, she had a clear tan complextion that looked flawless and perfect features that reminded me of Elena only she seems lost than playful.

Minutes turned to who knows how long then the girl starts to stir from her own dreams, she opens her eyes slowly then my cerulean eyes meets tired but hopeful teal eyes. I felt my face burn red when she was awakening, even my heart skipped a beat which felt alien to me, why do I feel this way to a total stranger?

Just as the girl wakes up her face turns red and she looks down, I follow her gaze to see her arms still wrapped around mine. She panics then her back is against the wall, she gasps out apologies in embarrassment bowing each time she said sorry. I wasn't sure what to say but all I said was a simple,

"Thank you"

The girl stops, looks at me then moves her gaze elsewhere. Her face burning a darker shade of red and says your welcome. She slowly approaches me and asks how I feel.

"I feel like I slept through the winter but never got a good night sleep."

The girl nods as if agreeing with me.

We sit in silence then suddenly I asked the girl,

"whats your name? My name is Micah nightingale."

The girl smiles softly then replies in a soft sweet voice,

"Lisa, my name is Lisa Garland. Nice to meet you Micah."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I suppose but I just need some sleep... I guess that I'll be making Lisa her 16 year old self and her 23 year old self come into the story depending on who she meets. Try to make it seem she is alive at both ages at the same time. But which one will survive this? Future or past? Stay tune to find out, please reviews or leave a comment always optional.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: YES! I have some time to make the seventh chapter! Now the story switches over to Harry's story, let's see what he finds while searching through Midwich Elementary.

* * *

Harry's POV:

"12:00 a place with songs and sound, a silver guidepost is untapped in lost tongues. Awakening at the ordained order. What kind of verse is this? This better be important information I can use." After finishing looking over this blood written book I look to the page across from it.

"10:00 Alchemy Laboratory: Gold in an old man's palm the future hidden in his fist. Exchange for sages water. This makes no sense, Cheryl was always great at puzzles though. She always knew what they were before I had a chance to think of an answer... What would she think this could be...?" now I move to the last page on the right side of this page and began to read the final verse.

"5:00 Darkness That Brings Choking Heat: Flames render the silence awakening the hungry beast. Open times door to beckon prey. These don't make any sense at all."

I read all the verses that I saw and began to explore the school, just before the darkness came I saw how grand this building was. It was a large about two story school with vast hallways, seemed so from the outside and all. Besides that this school is huge! How am I going to find Cheryl in here?

'BANG!'

I turned to the door behind me and I see it shaking violently! My heart keeps racing as the doorknob keeps moving around, hopefully whatever it is that is trying to open the door doesn't.

Two minutes went by and the door is still. Not taking any chances I raise my shotgun ,that I conveniently found on the schools steps, and walk cautiously towards the door. Using my hand I use to balance the gun with I grasp the doorknob, sweat is dripping from my forehead and my palms are moist now. I fear that something will come out and attack me, but I can't let that stop me from finding Cheryl! With all the courage I could muster and turned thedoor handle and readied myself for whatever came through.

'CREEAK!'

I took aim and looked around, all I found was nothing... All but a door from the wall I swore was a painting.

'What the- that was an actual door? It looked more like a painting.' I took a step and looked around the room to find it empty like I had found it when I found some hand gun bullets on the table. I stare at the once painted door to see it wide open and I can see inside of it: a replica door but it must be the original door the painting was based on because whatever is hanging inside of those canvases being held against the wall is just putrid nasty! The smell reminds me of the remains of those monster dogs I found while heading back to the alley I got 'killed' in. I just wanted to heave somewhere and not get attacked in. I step through the door to see this side had transformed into the "other world", before me is rusted iron bars criss crossing each other with no way out but the narrow cat walk that leads to it. I walk through the pathway until I am standing in the center of the area, somehow this doesn't feel right and my suspicion is confirmed once the floor beneath my feet starts moving down slowly but fast enough that am blocked off from the door I walked through. Soon I'm consumed into the darkness not even my flashlight can penetrate through. I stand still listening to the sound of metal grinding metal with fear playing my mind and eating my soul, now I see a light. A dim orange red light in the middle of somewhere. The floor stops descending and I walk towards the light for a better view, I wish I hadn't.

The orange red light is fire bright enough to illuminate the vast room, there are pillars swirling around the fire. But what is that in the center of the flames? It, it looks like a body wrapped in decomposed gauze covered in blood? I'm not sure though the flames seem to be dancing around the thing it engulfed so I can't tell. Soon something moves from the corner of my eye. I look to see a mutated lizard limping towards me covered in rotting skin and has no distinct facial features not only that it smelled terrible and I threw up right in front of me without messing up my shoes and or clothes.

'What the heck is that thing? Whatever it is I don't want to be killed by it.'

Raising my shot gun I fired several rounds at this thing, whatever it was, until I had to reload. The lizard thing approaches me coming closer each second I waste reloading, then I thought of a faster way to reload: start button. I pull out my car keys, that I held onto for some reason, and clicked the alarm button. The monster freezes then there is a screen before me with my picture glowing red with everything in my inventory. I tap on two to three health drinks until my picture is green and I'm bursting with energy, I look for my equipped shotgun to see if I am fully reloaded to see that I reloaded only one bullet in a six barrel shot gun. So I tapped reload then my gun is full of ammo now I can kick this monsters butt! I think it has one, not sure...

Anyway by clicking the alarm button again everything is back to normal, hell normal in silent hill at least. The lizard comes at me, I shoot the head to slow it down but it opens it's head and it becomes a mouth with sharp teeth. The mout is closing in on me and I can't escape! All I do is close my eyes and fire as much bullets as I can.

"HIIIISSSSSSS! THUD!"

I open my eyes slowly to see that I'm alive! The lizard lies dead with its jaws open and limp. I hold my shotgun over my shoulder and I step on the head like that captain Morgan alcohol bottle picture and shout,

"VICTORY IS MINE!"

* * *

A/N: Oh no what have I done to Harry!? He's so OC now! Let's try and keep to the storyline shall we?

* * *

Harrys POV:

After minutes pass I just stared at the monsters corpse with the blood staining my shirt and small parts of my leather brown jacket. My head suddenly feels sore and I feel dizzy, weak, mostly cold. I look up to see I am elsewhere and I see a girl in a blue looking uniform with her black hair tied back. Shes playing with her hands leaning against air then moves to stand upright, I can't see her face though but everything around her changes to something else and I don't know to what. But as the scene changes the girl begins to fade and she disappears into thin air.

"What was that...? Who in the hell was that? Where am I?"

I scan my surroundings to see where I ended up, with my flashlight finally back on I can see where I am.

"This is... The boiler room!? What is going on here?!"

I take the key that I see the second my light turns on and exit through the door. I walk up a flight of stairs in the "normal" elementary school then I hear something.

"I hear a... A church bell, maybe? Who is ringing the bell?" I layout my map to find the church, to the west of here there is a church. Balkan Church, maybe someone is there who could tell me what's going on or if they saw Cheryl.

I make my way through three doors to exit the school then I make my way to Bloch road through the fog once again.

* * *

Though I ran into some of those dogs I safely made it to K. Gordon's home where I find some bullets for my pistol, well Cybils pistol since she gave it to me and all. Anyway after exiting the home the church is about a ten minute run, fifteen minute run because of the demon dogs and demon birds trying to kill me again. I arrive at the church to see an old lady looking at a statue of Jesus Christ being held behind the alter, she must have heard me come in because she turns around and looks at me with her hard and secretive eyes. She cocks her head and shrugs her left shoulder while mumbling things I can't hear. All I could ask was,

"Were you the one ringing the bell?"

The old lady says in her somehow raspy voice using confusing words,

" I have been expecting you. It was foretold by Gyromancy."

I give the old woman a confused look then replied,

"What are you talking about?"

The woman cocked her head again, looking annoyed and says simple,

"I knew you'd come. You want the girl, right?"

My heart stopped for a moment as she said,"the girl". But I asked anyway to confirm my hopes and fears.

"The girl? You're talking about Cheryl?"

The woman ignores my question and says,

"I see everything."

My anger grew and I yelled,

"You know something?! Tell me!" I began to walk closer then the woman looks angry to and shouts,

"Stay back! Nothing is to be gained by floundering around at random. You must follow the path. The path of the hermit, concealed by flauros..."

Again I give her a confused look,

What? What are you talking about?!"

The woman turns to the alter and says,

"Here, the flauros, a cage of peace. It can break through the walls of darkness. It can counteract the wrath of the underworld." the woman holds a black and orange pyramid in her hand then she sets it back down on the alter.

"These will help you. Make haste to the hospital before it is too late."

Yeah says the lady in strange brown robes with a red and black tie who is also barefoot.

The lady turns and begins to leave.

"Wait! Don't go yet!" but dispit my efforts she ignores me and leaves.

With the woman gone I go to the alter to pick up the flauros and the drawbridge key. With these aquired items, and a health drink, I head towards the hospital going along the old ladies plea.

* * *

A/N: Like I said the puzzles are useless in this fanfic, if anyone thinks the logic is wrong then I am sorry because I never played silent hill, I really want to though. I only read about the games, characters, enemies, etc and watched the walkthroughs to get the feel of the game but I know it isn't the same unless I played it. Well hope this is also a good chapter, maybe chapter eight we can check on either Micah and Lisa or Cybil. One or the other, not sure yet. Well this is optional but leave a comment or a review, even criticism is accepted, next chapter will be updated soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: finally, I have time to make a ninth chapter, would have done so earlier but got stuff to do. Now let's see if we can pick up from Cybils story and change it over to Micah's story. Let's see what were to happen if Micah and younger Lisa meets Harry and older Lisa. Enjoy!

* * *

Omni POV:

After taking down a few puppet nurses and puppet doctors on the main floor of the hospital Micah had to ask Lisa something that bugged him since he first woke up. He inhaled deeply, turned to face Lisa then exhaled.

"Lisa... If this hospital is swarming with those possessed doctors and nurses why are you still here? I mean, you know, why haven't you escaped?"

Lisa stops walking then looks down at the ground with her eyes, her expression is confusion mixed with fear. She turns on her heels to face away from Micah, one hand gripping her steel katana tightly while the other is in a tight fist by her chest as though she is squeezing her heart. She swallows her feelings then turns to answer.

"I can't leave, I tried so many times to escape but no matter where I go there is always something that blocks the exits. I even tried to climb the walls using whatever material I can use to make a rope, it didn't work I nearly got grabbed by a perverted possessed doctor a floor down from me when I made my rope. Lets just say it regrets doing what it did, okay?"

Now Micah is visualizing the scene of Lisa trying to escape ,since he is a visualist, and can see why the doctor had what was coming to him but he wouldn't want to check if the dress showed anything if he wanted to have a similar fate. He shrugged the feeling of dread away and continued walking through the normal deserted hallways of Alchemilla hospital.

* * *

Micahs POV:

'Well that was an interesting story to hear, I think being shot is a better mercy than getting kicked in the fragile area... Poor possessed doctor, I feel bad for him since Lisa is wearing heels and that hurts a lot too. I'm not sure if I should feel afraid if she turns on me like that or feel good that she's brave and strong...'

I continued to walk pass destroyed benches, displaced gurneys, scattered papers and blood staining the faded white walls and floors of the hallways. Not only that I found a few health drinks, Lisa in turn found a few first-aid kits and couple of ammo shells for her handgun. We searched the entire hospital then I thought about the basement or the morgue, we haven't checked there yet and maybe we could find anything useful down there.

"Hey Lisa, which way do we take to go down to the basement?"

Once I asked that Lisa stops cold in her tracks, she looks like she's shivering violently, her eyes are shaking with fear and her breathing sounds and appears labourous. I stared at her for a quick second then ran up to her, wrapping my arms around her like I did with Elena when we were younger to comfort her. I looked at her to see she looks stable, she looks into my eyes and removes me from her. She just nods then walks, I follow her feeling concerned and worried now.

An hour has passed since Lisa had been leading the way through this maze of a hospital, saying the next corner we take will be the door on our far left will take us to the basement, she's trying to sound cheerful but I see past her act.

'whisper, whisper whisper...'

I stop to hear something, I'm not sure what is was but I pulled Lisa back before she turned the corner to the basement door. She slowly gasps but holds it in when she saw me. I slowly creep towards the corner to take a peek, a bead of sweat fell from my left temple as I spotted a dozen or more puppet nurses and doctors with their hunched form, pile of red flesh shaped as a large hump on their backs holding knives, scalpels anything they could use as a weapon. I see Lisa crouching in front of me taking a look at what I see, she presses her back against the wall and is literally pressed against me. I feel her right shoulder touching my lower shoulder to my tricep.

"What are we going to do? I don't think we can survive that horde without attracting more." Lisa says, I understand where she's coming from but maybe we can sneak by them if we acted like them.

"Wait here, I'll be back before you know it."

I ran to a previous hallway and entered the door where I found a few health drinks, there was a full doctors uniform covered in blood on the back. I pulled the uniform over my clothes then pulled the mouth/face mask then took a knife that was on the bed. I soon returned to Lisa, she still is watching the horde with her sword out. Remembering her story I called out to her,

"Lisa!" but in a loud enough whisper.

She turns and sees me, I wave and she comes reluctantly.

"Micah? Is that you?" she asks. I nodd.

"Yeah, look this may sound crazy but if we blend in we'll be able to sneak into the basement."

"Are you crazy? We can't do that! We stick out even with disguises!"

I shrugged,

"It might work, we won't know unless we try okay?"

Lisa just stands there thinking, slowly pacing in a small circle then stops,

"Alright, but if we do make it your taking me out to lunch and dinner. Deal?"

I stare at her for a second, dumbfounded at her deal, then smiled. I took her hand and shook it,

"Deal"

* * *

Omni POV:

Lisa and Micah had confronted the horde by mimicking their shambling, groaning and awkward walking. Lisa tried to hold Micah's sleeve a few times in fear she would lose him in the crowd. They had to walk through the horde without the lumps on their backs like the others but they had to try anyway. Through the horde Micah could feel their stares, feel their suspicion trained on them.

'Where are you?'

'Whom do you serve?

'How were we punished when we obeyed our orders?'

The whispering became clear and Micah wanted to shut them out of his thoughts but unlike the voice that taunts him it was harder to shut out more thoughts than he could handle.

"Micah, the door is nearby we just need to get by those nurses." Micah heard Lisa say softly among the moaning and groaning of the possessed employers. He nodds then continues to shamble and limp.

''Twas a time where the wolf took shape of a lamb in sheepskin, now the lamb takes shape of a wolf in wolf hide. Will you make it out alive boy or will you and the pretty vixen die a thousand deaths?'

Micah stops in his tracks as the cruel voice whispered in his head, he felt the clothes he threw over his own melt away, Lisa stops to look and mentally gasps at what she sees. The horde stops to look at one of their own who stops dead but smells alive, they felt two living presence among them and one had been revealed.

'You should know better than think of a clever plan, fight your way through, feed your anger boy or you'll die in the end.'

Soon Micah had been revealed and the horde shuffles towards him while Lisa is bumped into by the horde, she can't help him he is too deep in the horde.

The young boy is being slashed and stabbed at, his arms are covered in lacerations and a deep cut crossed his left cheek. Blood pooled out of him as he fell, getting stomped at and kicked, his ribs cracked and his body numbed. Lisa soon found the courage and whipped her katana out and began slashing at anything that stood in her way. Micah can hear metal connecting to flesh and loud thuds hitting the ground. Looking through the horde he sees Lisa's red heels rushing towards him, he tries to stand but a puppet doctor lifts his leg and drive his foot down onto Micah's back nearly breaking his spine in the process. The young nurse fights through the horde with all she has but it isn't enough, a few puppet nurses comes and circles Lisa, she raises her blade in front of her and swings it toward the nurse in front of her. The nurse anticipates the living nurses movements then dodges towards the side and swings her arm into her stomach, Lisa retchs saliva and a bit of blood from the blow and falls toward the ground in pain.

"Lisa!" Micah sees her on the ground and feels infuriated, he forces his way up while ignoring the swarm around him. He dashes up and stomach checks the doctor in front of him with his shoulder and sends him into the wall. While running the dark sensation returns and so does the black cloud that swirls around him. His appearance changes back to his possessed state with his auburn hair whipping through his increased speed, his deep golden eyes burning with fury and hate and summons a dark cloud of smoke in his hands bringing about a large scyth made from a long dark metallic pole and a large curved blade at the end that is about several feet in length and width.

"Dare you face the reaper and mock his righteous blade, justice shall save your souls or damn you for eternity!" Possessed Micah says in his suave voice, the horde stops and backs away even from Lisa. Though they back down he can't forgive them for harming his friend so he swings his weapon gracefully and the blade connects with several heads and torsos. He swung in every direction possible, a few brave doctors shuffle towards their adversary with death on their minds, he feels their presence and the blade connects with their necks, severing the heads. Blood pooled out from the cut down enemies and stained the walls and floor, a few guts that flew from severed torsos littered the floor as did more blood. In mere minutes if not seconds the horde had fallen. He places the scythe on his back and moves towards Lisa who had been awake throughout the entire event, tears pool from her eyes with a little blood staining the right side of her face. Possessed Micah wipes the blood and speaks,

"I will never harm innocent blood, they were damned and couldn't be saved from the fate they walk. Forgive me for the scene and mess I have created, Lisa..."

Lisa stares into Micah's eyes and nodds, she isn't sure if this was truly Micah or not but she sees something in this guys eyes like him.

Micah nodds and picks her up, holding her bridal style and enters the door towards the basement.

* * *

Soon they made it to a door that stood out more than the rest, with more acute, tuned hearing Micah hears something behind it. Voices.

"Finally, someone else whose okay."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Lisa Garland. What's yours?"

'Wait, Lisa garland? But she's sleeping in my arms, how is that possible?' Micah's conscious thinks from his possessed self. Then continues to listen.

"Harry mason."

"Harry, tell me whats happening here? Where is everybody? I must have gotten knocked out. When I came to everyone was gone. It's awful..."

"So you don't know anything either... Great... I just don't get it. It's like this is all a bad dream."

"Yeah, a living nightmare..."

"Let me ask you, have you seen a little girl around here? Short black hair, seven years old?"

"A seven year old girl? What she's your daughter?"

"Yes."

"A seven year old girl... I can't say I have. I was unconscious all this time. I'm sorry..."

"That's alright. Do you know anything about that weird stuff in the basement?"

"No. Why? Is something down there?"

"You don't know, don't you work here?"

"We're under strict orders to never enter the storage basement. So I really don't know. What did you say was down there?"

"Well it's... Actually I'm not sure... My head, it hurts right now... Agh.. I can't think straight."

"Harry? What's wrong? Harry let me help you."

'Whatever is going on in there I got to do something, someone in there can help Lisa.'

Possessed Micah opens the wooden door and only a nurse is in the room, he isn't sure if he imagined the mans voice but he is shocked at the nurses appearance. She has longer blond hair, same teal eyes, same uniform with the red sweater, green arm band and red heels. What the hell?

"Lisa?"

The twenty-three year old Lisa looks up and spots Micah with a girl in his arms, sleeping but in pain.

"Is she alright? Come put her on the bed, I'll see what I can do for her."

Micah obeyed and did what was asked of him. When he placed younger Lisa on the bed and older Lisa came to examin her she stops next to her on the right side, her eyes wide with confusion as she examines the girl who looked exactly like her. Older Lisa looks at Micah and asks,

"Who is she?"

Possessed Micahs gaze doesn't falter, he stood with his head high and spoke calmly,

"She is, Lisa Garland. And so are you Lisa..."

* * *

A/N: Yay I got another chapter up! Hahahaha! Finally, I wanted to make the next one before but couldn't... Now it's up! Oh and this maybe late but I'd like to thank for those who have read my fanfic so far, those who reviewed and are following my story thank you. Now that Micah is caught in some sort of paradox in his possessed state with Lisas older and younger self how will Harry take it when he returns with three, if younger Lisa isn't awake by that time, or two people waiting for him in the hospital? Review, optional, hope you all like this chapter and the story so far. Ciao! Next chapter will be uploaded soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well I decided to change the stories perspective to Cybil then to Micah and sixteen year old Lisa since Harry is heading to Alchemilla Hospital anyway. So this is chapter eight, enjoy.

* * *

Cybils POV:

I had been walking through this fog for about an hour and I can't find my way out of this place! Not only that those damn dogs are sweeping the area again, need to stay inside this place until they go away. But then again there are those freaky looking birds out there too, if only I had my pistol I could create a distraction and follow the road out of town... Looks like I just need to wait it out for a bit longer.

Omni POV:

Cybil had been trying to find her way out of silent hill since she left Harry at Cafe 5to2 to contact Brahams police station for reinforcements to find Harry's little girl. While she rested in an abandoned home near Bachman road she drifted off to sleep hoping she isn't attacked while dreaming.

Cybils thoughts:

'Where are you? Mommy, Daddy, I'm scared...'

Cybil had been hiding in her room closet upstairs trying to remain silent that one stormy night, her parents heard something and looked suspicious but more afraid. Cybils dad, a tall medium toned man who worked as a construction worker with military buzzed cut hair wearing a white blank t-shirt and blue track pants went with a colt python pistol and checked the door. Cybils mom, a very fair woman with the same facial features she inherits as she grows up had took her daughter upstairs and hid her in her closet in a small pocket behind many boxes and clothing. Her mom had given her daughter a necklace with a picture with the three of them inside at Toluca lake, Cybil stared into her moms green caring eyes full of tears and tries to say something but her mom looked away and walked out the door with a semi automatic shot gun in hand. The last thing Cybil sees is her mom flowing long blond hair and her tears falling to the ground.

'Mommy...' was the last word had heard before her final confrontation.

Sitting in the darkness with her fragile hands cupping her ears from the crashing sounds of thunder and the heavy blue flashes of lightning striking the dark grey skies along with the pouring rain hitting against everything and anything. Cybil waited patiently until her parents came up and got her, an hour passed and no one came. Oblivious due to her young age of seven and the rain covering the sounds below the situation on the floor tier had become ghastly and blood riddled, bullet holes and destroyed furniture remain scattered around the suburban. had been riddled with deep lacerations to the torso, face, arms and a huge gash that ran across his throat. The large hooded person, covered in blood wielding a large blade about two feet in length, gazed coldly at who had struggled to pull herself up the stairs due to being shot in the legs, shoulder and deep lacerations ran across her lower right rib down to her left thigh. Crying desperately while trying to clinge onto life she continued to make her way upstairs hoping to either radio the police or to obtain her magnum .16 in her daughters room. Either way she couldn't let whoever this is hurt her daughter.

That night Cybil had watched her mom drop dead before her eyes with the murderer standing outside her closet. The figure pulled their blade out of the girls moms chest they ran it through and whipped the blade sideways staining anything with blood. Though Cybil didn't know what was going on, and holding the magnum gun in her tiny hads she cried out in pain and anger and charged right out of her hiding spot pulling the trigger to the magnum, firing aimlessly at the killer. A shot across the face was enough to anger the person. Soon Cybil had run out of bullet and the person picked the girl of the floor. Lightning flashed and she saw who had killed her parents. Before she could call out to them the person threw her against the wall and slashed sideways across her fragile chest, blood sputtered out and she cried terribly in pain. The person then left the house with the sounds of sirens and shouting coming towards her home. Once the paramedics healed her Cybil was raised under the care of federal agents who were willing to care for the orphan. Shock pulled her into despair, pain had overwhelmed her senses, all she did was train. Trained for she dreamed to become a cop to make sure the injustice she went through never happened to anyone else.

Her dreams replayed seeing her mom being killed right before her and the sight of her dads sprawled corpse on the floor unrecognizable. She screamed herself awake from her nightmares as she always did.

But trapped in silent hill all she did was flutter her eyes awake.

* * *

Cybils POV:

'Damn dreams... Nothing but reminders of my past, I will bring justice to them... I will... Why'd they have to die and I lived?'

I never understood why my parents were killed, they were loving people loved by everyone in our neighborhood. That night eludes me of sleep, worst the reminder on my chest remains with me too.

Tears of regret fall from my eyes, pain fell with it too. Why? Why did that night creep back into my thoughts? Why?

Looking outside the area was still foggy but it appeared to be daytime. Dogs or birds weren't around so I finally have a chance to make it to Brahams after all!

Overjoyed I rushed out of the home, while being alert to my surroundings. The faster I ran I could see the sign, adrenaline pumped through my veins as I came closer to leaving. But my body stopped and I gasped in horror and surprise. My eyes widened at this sight, all I could do was turn back and hid back inside the home I bolted out of. There is no way the road vanished, right? Get it together Cybil your smart, you'll find a way out soon... Well all I gotta do is wait for now.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter I know, was going to add Micah and Lisa to see how they're faring but not much time. Well until next time, Ciao! (final fantasy 13 Vanille's favorite word the first few chapters :))


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: oh man, been awhile now since I last updated... Okay so possessed Micah encounters older Lisa after Harry pretty much kills over and returns to the fog world Alchemilla hospital. So let's see how Elena is faring with all the hell going on outside and lets see how this chapter will end. I almost forgot Micah's main mission is to find Elena and get her out alive, so yeah let's check on her shall we? Enjoy :)

* * *

Elena's POV:

'So cold... Nothing but the dank darkness and chilling cold... Where am I? How long have I been chained up in here? Micah, please... Please find me and take me home... I don't think I have much longer until I finally slip into the world of insanity...'

Ever since I found myself alone nothing made sense, we didn't do anything wrong, Micah and I were going to silent hill for a vacation to deal with Micah's nightmares. Why did this happen, why is this happening to me?!

_Creeek, SLAM!_

'Oh no, it's _him_! No, stay away... No more, no more drugs... No more pain... Let me go...'

Heavy footsteps haunt in me in my ears, a light from a gas lantern is on now. I scan everything lazily with my eyes, the walls are bare and faded grey. The room itself is a 15 by 20 spacious room with no windows, just a single wooden ash door polished evenly with a brass doorknob. I am bounded by rusted shackles that held me into the wall opposing the door in front of me by a few feet. The rusted metal digs into my wrists and ankles, my blood pools around my feet and ankles but I'm not sure of the situation with my wrists. The footsteps continue then stop, I don't care enough to even look but a rough large hand pulls my head up by my chin forcing me to look.

"Well well, your still alive. Normally I'd have found you dead, like so many before you were... Your stronger though which is why I have taken such good 'care' of you my dear. But even the stubborn and prideful will lose their will to fight."

I hear the mans words but they sound so muffled for some reason, maybe the drug that makes people hallucinate is still in affect... I can't tell anymore. But I draw as much anger and hatred in my eyes to show this guy I'm not giving up without a fight, whoever he is even in my indecisive state of being in a dream or feeling rather lucid.

"Your just blazing with fire, reminds me of my former employee from the hospital years ago. She just wouldn't obey my orders, not even go on a date with me. For her defiance she ended up dead, and I even gave her a strict order and warning what would happen if she disobeyed me... Hmm, the past means nothing now. You on the other hand have no choice but to obey, you don't have a choice."

I felt the mans hand travel to my cheek, with all the will power I had left I turned to the side and bit his hand hard enough to draw blood, almost tearing off the flesh from between his left thumb and index finger.

"AAAGHH! You damn WITCH! How dare you?!"

Time slows around me as the man pulls his arm back, all I feel is a slight sting on my right cheek. Nothing serious due to the drug that keeps me from feeling anything at all.

Looking back at the man I see his face, he looks about fifty years old wearing a grey tan suit with a white collard shirt and black tie in black shined business shoes. His brown hair slicked back with his brown eyes glaring angerly at me, but I don't care he's nothing but a sick con man who always hurts me with drugs and abuse like he has the right to.

"Your not worth my time anymore brat! When I return you'll be begging me to kill you." with that he leaves through the door with the lantarn still burning.

'I think you'll die before I can get ahold of you... Bastard...'

_Creeek, click._

'Looks like I was wrong somehow...'

I look up again waiting for the old guy to return but instead it's someone else in a dark cloak. The hood hiding their face.

"Hello again girl... Time for you to come with me. Don't fight if you with to live. Resist and I'll cut you down right now."

That voice, it sounded tauntingly evil and demented. Just the voice shows how serious they are about what they say. Almost mesmerized I nod.

"Good, now lets go."

The shackles were released and I'm free, with the persons hand beckoning me toward them I followed them out the door wherever they lead me to if it ment away from that guy who brought me and tortured me.

* * *

Harry's POV:

'Ever since I woke up in the same room I found that young woman, Lisa garland, in something was very wrong. Much more wrong than when I woke up to find Cheryl missing. Though there was no sign of Lisa, the room changed drastically as well. The room looked normal with its white tile walls, alabaster white flooring with a grey desk full of scattered paper and a cabinet full of medication that wouldn't help me in the end instead of the blood and rust colored world that I woke up in with everything looking too demonic and like a persons living nightmare. It's just that conversation thats stuck in my head, I don't understand what I'm supposed to do. All I want is Cheryl that's it and a way out of here. But what did that old woman say again?'

* * *

Flashback:

"Was is dreaming? Again?"

"You were too late."

"It's you..."

"Yes, Dahlia Gillespie."

"Tell me everything you know, whats going on?"

"Darkness. The town is being devoured by darkness. Strength must overcome petty desire. Childish sleep talk. I knew this day would come."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand a word of this."

"Believe the evidence of your eyes. The other church in this town. That isyour destination. This is beyond my abilities. Only you can stop it now. Have you not seen the crest marked on the ground all over town?"

"So that's what I say in the school yard... What does it mean?"

"it is the mark of Samael... Don't let it be completed."

"Hey! Wait!"

* * *

End flashback: Harry's POV:

'Since then I couldn't understand the old woman, let alone know where this so called other church is. The leads to a door, question is which one?'

The key looked faded but words were engraved into the old jade key, all I had to do was find the Green lion antiques to get this over with!

* * *

Elsewhere:

"The pieces are coming much closer together, no? If only he came earlier... But it was that retched mortal truck driver who ruined our previous plan years ago. Try not to let things get out of hand okay, Valtiel?"

In the darkness a flame erupted from beneath the earth casting a deep orange red glow. Standing within the flame was Valtiel, the guardian of GOD. His stitched up decaying appearance became much worse than without the menacing glow of fire. The only thing that showed any sign of life from beneath his rotting form was a grey hollowed right eye that was the only thing that wasn't stitched over or blocked by decaying brown and dead flesh.

In a forced raspy muffled voice Valtiel spoke through the stitched part of his face where his mouth should be,

"Yes, sire. I obey, I await for our god to be reborn back to this earthly plane."

With a pleased smirk the one who commanded Valtiel in the dark waved him away and awaited for fate to place it's pawns on the chess board elsewhere, waiting if he will be checked or steal the checkmate.

* * *

Omni POV:

Finally finding the broken down abandoned antique shop Harry found no enemies lurking inside. He found old dust covered antiques of lamps, tables made of oak, display shelves made of ash wood, a green couch and a lone oak cabinet by the grey faded wall. It made Harry suspicious for some reason so he went check it out. He found some markings under and by the wood showing that it had been moved before, pushing it into the vacant space there was a hidden hole that he can clearly see since he moved the cabinet aside.

"What's this?" he wondered. All of a sudden he hears the door open and close casually, he whips out his handgun to aim at whatever came in to find a familiar blond haired police officer.

"Harry!" Cybil cried out loudly.

"Cybil?" Harry said surprised to see the woman still here.

"*Sigh* I'm glad you're okay. I shouldn't have left you, things are worse than I thought. It's nuts." she explains.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left town." Harry says sternly.

"I saw you go in here so I followed you. I couldn't get out. All the roads to the town are blocked. Cars have completely stopped running. The phones and radios are still out, too."

The officer tries to explain as calmly as she could.

"What about my daughter? Did you see her?" he asks.

"I did see a girl." trying to think back.

"Was it Cheryl?"

"I only caught a glimpse of her through the fog. I went after her, but she vanished. I don't know about your daughter but," Harry cuts Cybil off before she can finish speaking.

"And you just let her go?! Where was it?!"

Cybil is taken aback but doesn't recoil, she slowly answers.

"On Bachman road. She was heading towards the lake. Now don't get excited. It wasn't like she ran off anyway. There was no place for her to go the road was completely obliterated."

"What?! So then Cheryl..."

"It was like she was walking on thin air. What about you? Anything?"

"Yeah I met this bizarre woman. Her names Dahlia Gillespie. Do you know her?"

"Dahlia Gillespie? No. And?"

"She said something about the town being devoured by darkness. Gibberish like that. Any idea what that means?"

"Darkness devouring the town? Must be on drugs. They sell 'em to the tourists. The force still can't figure out whose behind it. None of our leads panned out, and the investigation is still stalled."

"What could drug trafficking do with all of this?"

"I don't really know. But maybe that's the darkness shes talking about. That's all I can think of."

"what's this?"

"Just discovered it. Maybe there's something back there. Let's have a looks."

"Wait! We don't know what's back there, I should check it out first. I'm a cop, I should go."

"No, I'm going."

"Alright, I'll cover you from here. Be careful. If anythings fishy get back here on the double."

"Okay... Cybil."

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about... Well... Like some other world? Like some king of bad dream?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not sure... I try to make sense of it but my mind goes blank. Everything's dark there, and I hear sirens in the distance. I met this nurse... Lisa. It's like I was there but really wasn't. It's all a blurr. Like some kind of hallucination, you know?"

" I have no idea to what your talking about Harry."

"Oh, I was... Just wondering. Never mind."

"Harry, you're tired."

"Yeah... Maybe."

With all and all said Harry steps through the hole in the wall and begins to investigate whatever's on the other side.

* * *

A/N: well we'll end the chapter here for now, maybe surprise Harry once he sees two Lisa garlands and a young, mysterious stranger waiting along side her. For now until next time, Ciao! ;)


End file.
